


Three's Company

by SloanGreyMercyDeath



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: ...., But also, F/F, F/M, I'm Sorry, Jemily Pre-Established relationship, Multi, Threesome, ffm, it's hot though, there will be many more, this is a commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 10:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SloanGreyMercyDeath/pseuds/SloanGreyMercyDeath
Summary: JJ and Emily have joked about inviting Hotch to have a threesome. One night, after a case, they actually invite him. That's it. They have a threesome.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	Three's Company

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All_the_gay_things](https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_the_gay_things/gifts).



> This was a commission for Kay, Savanna, and Luca. Enjoy.

“Stop!” Emily laughed, pushing JJ’s face away as she drank the last of their wine from the bottle. Swallowing, she turned and kissed her girlfriend, pushing her down onto the bed “I win!”

JJ laughed against Emily’s lips, cupping Emily’s breasts. “I think I won.”

“Oh, hush.”

Emily sat back, straddling JJ’s waist, and putting the bottle down on the side table. “I should thank Hotch for letting us stay an extra night. It feels like a vacation.”

“We deserve it after such a rough case,” JJ agreed. They’d just spent four days chasing down a particularly savage killer and it had taken a mental toll on all of them. Thankfully, Hotch had recognized that and booked an extra night at the hotel instead of making them fly home immediately. “I wish we could  _ thank  _ him.”

“Ooh,” Emily cooed, shimmying her shoulders and wiggling her eyebrows. “You’re still thinking about that?”

JJ shrugged and gripped Emily’s hips. “I don’t know… He’s hot! I wanna see what’s under the suit.”

Splaying her hands over JJ’s stomach, Emily leaned in with a smirk. “I’m not opposed, babe. I’d love to wipe that scowl off his face.”

“He can’t yell at you if he’s using that mouth for something else, right?”

“Exactly.”

Emily crashed their lips together, body warming at the idea of Hotch coming undone. She moved her hips over JJ’s abs, searching for friction. Moaning, Emily pressed their breasts together and nipped at JJ’s lip.

“I want scotch,” Emily mumbled. “Get ice.”

“No,” JJ whined, rolling them over easily. “I’m naked. You’re naked. Let’s stay naked, in bed, together.” Emily blinked her dark eyes and JJ’s head dropped forward. “Fine… I’ll be right back.”

She slid out of bed and pulled her underwear on. Digging through the go-bag on the other bed, she found a large shirt and slipped into it. It hung to her thighs and she decided that she could probably make it to the ice machine and back without any trouble. Grabbing the ice bucket and the keycard, she left the room with a final wink at Emily.

The hallway was quiet and JJ quickly made her way to the small alcove with the ice machine. As she got closer, she heard the clatter of ice calling into a bucket and winced. Someone else was there. Well, she couldn’t go back to Emily without ice, so she put on her best Polite smile and turned into the alcove.

It was Hotch. He was focused on his bucket and the ice machine and didn’t notice JJ at first. She took the opportunity to look him over. Even at the late hour, he was wearing a suit. His jacket and tie were gone, and the top button of his shirt was undone, but he looked as formal as ever.

Deciding his bucket was full, Hotch took it from the machine and turned to leave, but froze when he saw JJ. His eyes dropped to her legs, slowly dragging up to where her breasts pressed against the thin material. They lingered there and then snapped to her face.

“Hello,” JJ said, smiling as an idea formed in her head. “I’m surprised to see you up.”

He shifted awkwardly. “I have paperwork.”

“That’s too bad.” She leaned against the doorframe, trapping him in the room. The move tugged on her shirt, pulling it higher up on thighs and tighter against her chest. She watched him flush. “I don’t have paperwork, but I have my hands full with Emily. She’s really  _ needy  _ right now. You know Emily.”

“Yeah…” His eyebrows drew down and he met her eyes. “I do know Emily.”

“Then you know how she gets,” JJ said, raising a sharp eyebrow. “Once she wants something, she won’t stop until she gets it. Honestly, it can be hard to handle her on my own.”

His hands tightened around his ice bucket. “Do you want...help...with her?”

JJ grinned, nodding quickly and moving toward him. “I’d love that. She would, too.” She took his full ice bucket and handed him her empty one. “Thanks! We’re in room 336.”

With that, she left him in the alcove and hurried down the hall to her room. As soon as she got inside, she shut the door and set the ice bucket down on the dresser. Emily sat up, smiling at JJ’s energy.

“Whoa,” she chuckled, “what’s got you all excited?”

“Hotch is coming!” JJ told her, hopping on the bed. She crawled into Emily’s lap. “I ran into him in the hallway and suggested that I needed some  _ help  _ with you tonight.”

Emily’s eyes widened. “What? You asked him to have a threesome with us?”

“Not in so many words,” she answered, cupping Emily’s face, “but I think he got the message.” Hesitating, she leaned back to read Emily’s response. “Is that ok? We just talked about it, but…”

“Yes!” Emily said, excitedly, pulling JJ to her and kissing her deeply. “You’re so good to me.”

JJ sucked Emily’s bottom lip into her mouth and released it with a pop. “I’m about to be really bad to you.”

Emily tangled her hands into JJ’s hair and fell back onto the bed, taking JJ down with her. Her legs spread wide, letting JJ settle between her hips, the feel of her body maddening and distracting. Moaning, Emily arched her back against JJ, trying to get even closer.

Someone knocked on the door to their room and they parted, staring at each other in surprise. Even knowing that JJ had invited Hotch over, the two women were almost shocked that he’d followed through. Emily grinned and JJ slid off the bed to go to the door.

She glanced at Emily before the door, waiting until the dark-haired woman had covered herself with a sheet. When Emily nodded, JJ opened the door. Hotch was standing on the other side, now wearing his tie and jacket. He looked a little nervous, like he wasn’t sure he’d read the signs correctly.

“Hey, there,” JJ said, moving backward and letting him into the room. “Thanks for coming.”

He nodded stiffly, walking in with his hands in his pockets. His eyes immediately found Emily in bed. She was clearly naked beneath the thin sheet, her skin flushed and hair messy.

“Prentiss,” Hotch greeted with a small smile. “JJ told me you’re being a handful.”

“I’m always a handful,” Emily replied. She licked her lips in anticipation. “If you’re here to work, I think you should take your jacket off. Your shoes, too.”

He smirked, relaxing a little bit, and nodded. “Yeah. I should.”

JJ looked at Emily as Hotch took his jacket off and set it on a table. She grinned at the blush on Emily’s cheeks and the way her hands were clutching the sheets. Emily was practically vibrating with excitement. She noticed JJ looking at her and winked.

Once Hotch had taken off his shoes and socks, he wandered back over to the bed, stopping at the end and glancing between the other two women. Emily took pity on him and dropped the sheet. She crawled to the edge of the bed, rising to her knees and putting her hands on Hotch’s chest.

She pressed herself against him, leaning into his chest. His body felt so different than JJ’s, but Emily liked the firmness. Taking his face in her hands, she kissed him. Usually, she’d let JJ lead, but Hotch was clearly feeling a little out of place, so she swiped her tongue over his lips until he opened his mouth and deepened the kiss.

He groaned into her mouth and heat shot straight between her legs. Hearing Hotch lose some of his tight control was intoxicating. It made her want to see him come apart completely. His arms wrapped around her, bringing her even closer.

JJ watched them, feeling just as affected as the other two. Seeing Emily,  _ her  _ Emily, clutching at Hotch and moaning was so fucking hot. Hotch’s control was slipping, his fingertips digging into Emily’s sides, normally stiff shoulders loosening. She wanted to be a part of the action.

JJ moved behind Hotch and leaned against his back, reaching around him to loosen his tie. It felt almost dirty to undo the knot. The soft slide of the tie through his collar was tantalizing. She tossed it to the side and moved to his shirt.

Her hands deftly unbuttoned it, brushing against Emily’s chest as she worked. She took a moment to brush Emily’s breasts, drawing a whimper from her. At the sound, Hotch’s hips jerked forward.

The motion made JJ work faster, tearing Hotch’s shirt off him, forcing him to release Emily. When his arms were free, he turned around and swept JJ up in his arms, kissing her eagerly. She pushed her hands into his hair, body melting into his. His body was so different, but she almost liked feeling small in his arms.

Feeling left out, Emily pressed her breasts against Hotch’s bare back, eyes fluttering at the feeling of his warm skin. She reached around to undo his belt, yanking it through its hoops with a satisfying hiss. It clattered as it hit the ground, but no one noticed. Opening his dress pants, Emily shoved a hand into his tight boxer briefs, the other spread over his stomach.

Hotch grunted when Emily’s hand closed around his dick, finding him hot and hard. She felt him slowly, getting used to the feel of him. Her fingers brushed the tip, sliding over the smooth skin. He bucked into her hand, needing more.

“Fuck,” he muttured, head falling back onto Emily’s shoulder.

Emily touched him with long strokes, listening to his breath catch in his throat. She met JJ’s eyes over his body, smirking. JJ grinned back at her before ripping her shirt over her head and taking her underwear off. She moved forward and dropped to her knees to pull off the rest of Hotch’s clothing.

She considered his dick for a moment, thinking about how easy it would be to take it in her mouth. Licking her lips, she looked up. Emily was staring down at her, still stroking him. She nodded encouragingly and slid her hand down to the base of his dick.

Leaning in, JJ sucked the tip of his dick into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it and drawing a throaty moan from Hotch. His stomach muscles clenched as he stopped himself from thrusting. JJ took him further in, resting her hands on his thighs and relaxing her throat.

It had been a while since she’d been in this position, but when Hotch’s hands landed on her head, she found herself liking how much she was affecting him. Between Emily’s hands and JJ’s mouth, he was powerless. That was as much of a turn-on as anything else she’d seen so far.

Pulling away, she climbed to her feet. “Lay down,” JJ said out loud, making Hotch lift his head to look at her. “Emily. On your back.”

Emily released Hotch immediately, obeying her girlfriend. She scrambled back on the bed and laid down, her head on the pillows. Hotch turned around, looking surprised that she’d obeyed so quickly. He was probably used to her always rejecting orders, but Emily always did what JJ told her to.

“Wow,” he said, raising an eyebrow, “I wish you listened to me like that.”

“Make me come and maybe I will,” she replied, dropping her hands onto the pillows beside her head. “I always know JJ will make obeying worth my while. Will you?”

His eyes narrowed, but he crawled onto the bed and up to Emily. Covering her body with his own, he dropped his head to kiss her again, carefully holding himself up over her. She spread her legs and tugged him down, feeling his dick slide against her stomach. He tangled one hand into her hair, gripping tightly.

Moaning, Emily bucked her hips, feeling him move slightly in response. His weight was more than JJ’s, but she pushed the comparison from her mind and pushed her fingers into his hair, tugging until he groaned. There was something about fucking her boss, fucking the uptight man who rarely cracked a smile, that was driving her crazy.

His lips moved along her jaw, tongue pressing into hot skin as he made his way down to her neck. He left messy kisses along her collarbone, and her head fell to the side. She saw that JJ had joined them on the bed. The blonde was kneeling beside them, legs spread and hands squeezing small breasts.

Hotch took a tight, red nipple in his mouth and Emily’s eyes slammed shut, back arching as she gasped. He didn’t know exactly what she liked, but he was enthusiastic. His hands clutched her waist as he lavished attention over her breasts, tongue and teeth teasing her until she was squirming beneath him.

JJ watched him nip at Emily’s sensitive skin and bit her lip. Seeing Emily like this, from a distance instead of up close, was strange and sexy at once. Hotch’s hands looked so different than hers, but they touched Emily with the same reverence.

“Move down,” JJ ordered, dipping a hand between her legs to rub her clit slowly. “She likes getting eaten out.”

Emily blushed, but she nodded. “I do.”

“I should have known,” he chuckled, glancing over at JJ. “Of course Prentiss makes you do all the work.”

“Shut up,” Emily growled. “What do you know about working?”

Instead of answering, Hotch scooted down Emily’s body, leaving a trail of kisses along her stomach as he went. He gripped her thighs and pushed them upwards, spreading her legs and making room for himself. Tangling a hand in his floppy hair, she watched carefully as he leaned in.

His tongue ran over her, warm and wet and sending heat shooting through her body. She moaned loudly as he licked and sucked and drove her closer to the edge. His rough cheeks brushed against the inside of her thighs, distracting her and reminding her of who was between her legs.

Emily looked at JJ, seeing the way she was touching herself, her eyes fixed on Hotch. Reaching out, Emily swatted JJ’s hand away and took over. JJ was dripping wet, instantly grinding against Emily’s fingers. She moved closer and Emily thrust two fingers into her.

Falling forward, JJ crashed her mouth into Emily’s. She groaned loudly, riding Emily’s fingers and clutching a full breast. Emily’s kisses were sloppy as she split her attention between fucking JJ and getting fucked by Hotch. JJ’s nails scraped over her nipples and she whimpered.

Heat pooled in Emily’s stomach as Hotch pushed his tongue inside her. She knew she was close, but she wanted to make JJ come, too. Thankfully, JJ was grunting into her mouth, hips circling her fingers.

“I’m close,” JJ told her, straightening up so she could take her breasts in her hands. “Fuck, you look so good like that. Tell him how it feels.”

“So good,” she gasped, tightening her grip on Hotch’s hair. His eyes flicked up to meet hers and her thighs began to quiver. “You look so good between my legs. Finally making that mouth useful.”

He wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked, sending her over the edge. She shook and gasped for air, feeling JJ still on her fingers as her orgasm hit her, too. They moaned together until their bodies relaxed and Emily pulled her fingers out of her girlfriend.

“Inside,” Emily muttered, cupping Hotch’s face and tugging him up her body. “I need you inside me right now.”

“Birth control?” he asked, stroking himself. “Or condom?”

“Condom,” JJ answered. She jumped off the bed and hurried to her go-bag. “I have some.”

Tearing one from the strip she’d brought, she handed it to him. He quickly ripped it open and put it on, looking down at Emily. She was staring up at him with dark eyes and flushed skin, hands brushing over her breasts as she waited.

When he was ready, he guided himself to her entrance and thrust inside. A growl ripped from Emily’s throat as he filled her, the feeling riding the fine line between pain and pleasure. She drew her knees to her chest and moaned as he began to move slowly. Emily could tell that he wanted to be rough with her, but was nervous.

“Is that all you’ve got?” she asked him challengingly. “I thought you’d take the chance to punish me a little.”

He picked up speed, but it still wasn’t enough. Emily glanced at JJ, who grinned and got back onto the bed. Moving behind Hotch, JJ slid her hands over his back, down to his ass. She waited until he pulled out before shoving him forward, slamming him into Emily and drawing a loud cry from both of them.

“Don’t be so shy,” JJ murmured, molding herself against his back. She reached around to spread her hands over his chest and nuzzled her face into his ear. “She can take it.”

“I want it,” Emily whined. She sucked in a shaking breath, hands clenching in the sheets. “Come on, Hotch. You took that suit off. Loosen up.”

His eyebrows drew down and his hands grabbed Emily’s thighs just beneath her knees, shoving them even harder against her chest. He slowly drew back out of her, JJ’s hips moving with his. Suddenly thrusting back into her, he grinned at her sharp cry.

“You talk a good game for someone on her back.”

With that, he found his rhythm, pounding into her hard and fast. It felt so good, and Emily struggled to keep her eyes open. She wanted to stare up at JJ and Hotch as she was fucked, heat spreading through her again. It wasn’t going to take long for her to come again, the image and feeling too good to resist.

Emily’s grip tightened on the sheets, her whole body moving as Hotch fucked her. She couldn’t stop the string of sounds that fell from her mouth. Her breath caught in her throat and she lost herself in her lust, eyes finally falling shut.

Seeing how close her girlfriend was, JJ shifted to the side so she could rub Emily’s clit. Hotch’s movements pushed her hand, guiding her as she did her best to send Emily over the edge again. They worked together, watching Emily gasp and whimper and tremble. It made JJ a little bit jealous to know that Hotch was doing this to her girlfriend.

“Come already,” JJ ordered. “I need to be inside you, too.”

“ _ Fuck, _ ” Emily moaned, head slamming back into the pillow. “Yes, sir.”

It only took a few more thrusts from Hotch to make Emily come, and she arched off the bed with a sob. Hotch watched her jerk through her orgasm as JJ left the bed to put her harness on. By the time Emily’s body had still, JJ was ready for her turn. 

Pulling out, Hotch moved to the side. “You don’t call  _ me  _ ‘sir’.”

Emily laughed, her legs dropping back onto the bed “You’re right. I don’t.”

“Roll over,” JJ told her, tapping her hip. “Hands and knees.”

As Emily obeyed, Hotch raised his eyebrows. “Again?”

“We don’t stop until she cries,” JJ chuckled. She stroked her dildo and watched as Hotch’s hand instinctively moved to his own dick. “Can you last that long?”

“Yes.” He touched himself slowly, hand moving in time with hers. “I can.”

Smirking, JJ thrust into Emily, pulling a growl from her. “We’ll see if she can.”

JJ started a bruising rhythm, reaching forward to gather Emily’s hair into a ponytail. She yanked it back, jerking Emily’s head up. Using her hair as leverage, JJ fucked Emily exactly how she liked it. It was satisfying to hear Emily moan and sob louder than she had with Hotch. Emily was JJ’s first and foremost and she was the one who knew how to fuck her girl.

Hotch watched the two women, keeping the motion of his hand slow and steady. He’d noticed how attractive both women were. Of course, he had. He just hadn’t expected them to ever invite him into bed. Now that he was there, though, he was going to enjoy every moment because it probably wouldn’t happen again.

He watched how Emily’s breasts moved with each one of JJ’s thrusts. It was difficult not to give into his desire and make himself come. To control himself, he took his hand away completely, leaning back on the bed and just enjoying the show.

It didn’t take long for Emily to come again. This time, her pleasure was tinged with pain, her third orgasm wracking her already sensitive body. JJ released her hair and she fell forward onto the bed, swallowing hard and trying to catch her breath.

“Your turn again,” JJ said to Hotch. “You can fuck her while she licks me clean.” She pulled out of Emily and leaned down to look at her flushed and sweaty girlfriend. “You’ll suck my dick, won’t you?”

“Yes,” Emily gasped, eyes fluttering closed. “Please.”

Smirking at Hotch, JJ winked. “Have fun.”

Emily lifted herself again, sitting back for a moment so JJ could sit against the headboard. Immediately, Emily took her dick in her mouth, sucking the tip and releasing it with a pop. The sight spurred Hotch on and he got into place behind her, entering her in one hard thrust.

She cried out sharply, head snapping up and eyes slamming shut. It almost felt like too much, like she was too raw, but heat flickered in her stomach again and she knew that she could take it. Emily wanted to come again, and she knew that JJ wanted that, too. So, she opened her eyes and looked up at her girlfriend.

“You’re doing so well,” JJ breathed, cupping Emily’s face. She saw tears gather in the corner of Emily’s eyes as Hotch pounded into her and smiled. “Are you going to be a good girl and come for me again?” Emily nodded, whining. “You’ll come on Hotch’s dick again?”

“Fuck,” Emily gasped, eyes closing. “You better make me come, Hotch. If you make me disobey…”

“I thought you liked disobeying,” he growled, slapping her ass and leaving a red hand print. He grinned when she cried out again. “You like causing trouble.”

She whimpered, unable to answer. Emily could feel her body start to melt and she stretched toward JJ. Her mouth fell open as she panted, so close to another orgasm. Her muscles twitched painfully, but she knew that she’d feel so good when she came.

“She’s always good for me,” JJ said to Hotch, brushing her lips over Emily’s. “For example… Emily?” She waited for Emily to moan. “Come.”

Emily’s orgasm hit her hard, vision dimming as her muscles clenched. JJ kissed her through the orgasm, holding her up when her arms gave out. She murmured praises into Emily’s mouth, keeping her grounded until she could calm down.

Slowly pulling out, Hotch met JJ’s eyes and smiled. “Is Emily the only one who comes until she cries? Or do you get to come, too?”

“Ride him,” Emily begged, falling to the side and moving away. “I want to watch.”

JJ nodded and Hotch fell onto his back, scooting to the center of the bed. Licking her lips, JJ straddled him, taking his dick in her hand and lining it up to her entrance. She dropped down, taking it in easily and moaned. Grinding instinctually, she spread her hands over his chest. After watching him fuck Emily and fucking Emily herself, JJ was wet and needy. It felt so good to be filled like this.

Hotch’s hands settled on her hips, guiding her rhythm. She rode him eagerly and her head fell back at how good it felt. She listened to his grunts, spurred on knowing that she was making him feel good, too. Lifting her head, she looked at Emily.

Emily was laying on her back, too, one hand between her legs and the other teasing her breast. JJ groaned. Even after so many orgasms, Emily still wanted more. She saw JJ getting fucked and was so affected that she couldn’t stop herself.

“Do you want to come again?” JJ asked her, circling her hips. She swallowed a moan and looked down at Hotch. “What do you think?”

“I think she should sit on my face.”

Emily gasped and rolled onto her knees, quickly swinging a leg over Hotch’s head. As his mouth started working, she leaned forward to kiss JJ. The two women made out as they neared their orgasms. Emily whimpered and cried as her body protested, but she wasn’t going to stop now. JJ rubbed her clit, hurrying toward her own orgasm.

Emily came first, crying out and dropping to the side, knees pressed together as she whimpered. JJ fell apart soon after, falling forward onto Hotch. Her hips kept moving, riding out the pleasure and prolonging it as long as she could. 

Below her, Hotch groaned, his grip on her hips tightening painfully. “Fuck,” he growled, “I’m close.”

“On me,” Emily gasped, rolling onto her back. “Please. I want it.”

JJ got off Hotch, giving him room to rise onto his knees. He straddled Emily, pulling off the condom, and JJ moved behind him, reaching around to stroke him. Hotch thrust into her hand, stomach clenching as he raced toward his climax. After a few strokes, he came with a grunt, hips helplessly pumping into JJ’s hand.

Emily moaned under him. It was so hot to see her boss, the stiff Aaron Hotchner come apart in her girlfriend’s hand. She was exhausted, pushed to her limit, and now she definitely needed a shower. Once Hotch was finished, she tapped his thigh and waited for him to get off her. 

Emily sat up, smiling tiredly at JJ and Hotch. “I’m going to shower now.”

With that, she scooted to the edge of the bed and disappeared into the bathroom. Hotch stared after her, suddenly feeling awkward now that he was alone with JJ. The blonde patted him on the shoulder.

“Good game,” she said with a chuckle. “Shut the door behind you when you go.”

She went into the bathroom, too, shutting the door. A moment later, Hotch heard the shower turn on and the women talking quietly. As weird as it had been to be alone with JJ, it was even weirder to be kneeling on their bed, naked, while they did their own thing.

Scratching his head, he climbed off the bed and looked around for his clothing. It felt silly to put his suit back on while he was sweaty, but what if he ran into someone in the hallway? He settled on just putting his pants back on, carrying his shoes, shirt, jacket, tie and belt in his arms. Slipping out of the hotel room, he closed the door and headed back to his room. 

Luckily, he didn’t see anybody on his way back. He made it inside and tossed all of his stuff onto his bed. The paperwork on his desk didn’t seem so important now. Following the women’s lead, he went to take a shower.


End file.
